Misfortune or Hope?
by jadewolf618
Summary: This is a self insertion. Chelsea gets sucked into the final fantasy 9 world, and she finds out it isn't as easy as playing it on the Playstation. Even if she does know everything that's going to happen.


So... this is my second attempt at a Final Fantasy 9 fan fiction. I'm still debating on whether or not to keep going on my first one.

But I am determined to finish this one!! So you guys should read, review, and tell me what you think. I will not let you guys down

this time!!

I do not own anything relating to Final Fantasy, but I do own myself. As in Chelsea. xD

--

Chapter One: Fantasies Fulfilled

Boredom is the worst enemy of a teenager. It can strike at any moment, and the moment for me with was now. There is nothing

I hate more a than random boredom moment. Well... I'm probably over exaggerating right now, but it is something that is not

dealt with easily.

My name is Chelsea. I'm just like every other sixteen year old girl, if not a tad bit stranger. I'm 5'4" and weigh in at 106 lbs. So I'm

pretty small. I have shoulder length black/brown hair parted slightly more to the right, and I have hazel eyes. See? Pretty normal

right?

Well then let me tell you the strange things just so you don't think I'm a very boring person. I love bunnies, sugar, and ribbons. I

have a slight obsession with zombies... okay, I lied. A big obsession with zombies. I'm bipolar at times, but I think that's normal

with every teenage girl. I don't have good social skills. I love anime and videogames ( then again who doesn't? ) I have a fear

of feet, and a slight one of birds ( particularly pidgeons. ) Old people scare me, and I have convinced myself that baldness causes

death. I'm probably more childish then I should be, and I'm a social smoker.

There, now you know a little more about me, and you'll probably know a lot more when this story comes to a close.

Anyways, back to my boredom. I was sitting on my bed staring at a blank TV screen when the idea hit me. A videogame!! It's the

answer to every nerd's boredom. Now what videogame sounds best? I saw Tales of Symphonia, Legend of Dragoon, Final

Fantasy 7, and Final Fantasy 9.

"Hrm... I haven't played Final Fantasy 9 in awhile," I picked up the case and put in disc 1.

"What?" after I pushed the power button the screen went white.

I checked the wires in the back and saw the crow sticker I had on the back of my PS2, to distinguish it from other ones. The wire

were all in place and the screen didn't change.

"I don't understand... what does white mean?!" yes I'm panicing, I did not want to find out my Playstation 2 was broken.

I took out the memory card to see if that was the problem, but nothing happened. My memory card has a cute squirrel sticker on it,

yes I use tickers to label my things. It's cute!!

"Stupid thing," I walked up and tapped the screen. Not the brightest thing to do, but I couldn't think of anymore options.

The screen suddenly got really bright, I turned away cause it suprised me. I looked down and saw that there wasn't any ground

beneath me. I was falling and all I could do in this situation was...well...

"AHHHHHH!!""

--

( Third person POV )

Chelsea was laying in a hospital like bed. The room was surrounded by mirrors with a white ceiling and floor. Other than her on the

bed, the room was completly empty.

On the other side of one of the mirrors sat a beautiful, young woman observing her. The woman had flowing, dark purple hair. Dark

green eyes, and she looked tall and slender. She wore a white tank top with a baby blue hood attached, a baby blue school girl mini-

skirt with white flower patterns along the side. Plain white sandals, and light blue ribbon tied to her ankles.

In front of her was a floating screen with two pictures on it. One was a picture of Chelsea, while the other one looked just like the other

one except she had black bunny ears and different clothing.

"Now let's see how well this turns out," the woman touched the picture of Chelsea with bunny ears.

A blue-ish light transmitted from Chelsea and soon her appearance started to change.

--

( First Person POV )

I felt a warm sensation around me. But it only lasted a few moments before a felt a cold surface beneath me.

"Wha... Where am I?" I slowly opened my eyes and realized that I was in a bedroom surrounded by mirrors.

"Okies... this reminds me of Resident Evil... which must mean... OH MY GAWD THE WORLD IS TAKEN OVER BY ZOMBIES!!!"

I started runing in circles. I was panicing so it was only normal. -cough-

But something caught my eye... I stopped to catch my breath and stared intently at the mirror. It was like I was looking at myself... but

not.

I had black bunny ears, but everything else was the same... Except for the exotic clothes I was wearing. I had a black tank top on that

had dark blue belts x-ing across my chest. Black gloves that looked too big for me. A black mini-skirt with dark blue suspenders, dark

blue leg warmers, and blck boots that came up to my ankles.

I was basically... flabberghausted... to say the least.

"Okay... maybe not zombies... BUT AN EVIL RULER WHO WANTS TO CONTROL THE WORLD WITH BUNNIES!!!"

I started to panic again, this was not okay with me. I did not want to take over the world. Especially not as a bunny girl.

I heard a scraping sound and saw the mirrors moving towards me, and the ceiling moving away so all I saw was a bright light above me.

The next thing I knew was that I was definetly not in that room anymore.


End file.
